100 Moments in Life
by Hazumi-Yuki
Summary: Stories about McCoy and Kirk through their time in the Academy, and their first looks at the Enterprise crew. Slight McCoy/Kirk
1. Introductions

Everything has a beginning. It also has a middle and an end, but as for the cadets that stood, exhausted and jittery in the initiation hall of Star fleet achademy, this was an odd beginning indeed.

Amongst all the new faces that had been brought in from all over the world, stood two very familiar ones. James T. Kirk, next to Leonard H. McCoy, didn't look the least bit tired. McCoy had to admit, the kid had been the only thing that had kept his mind intact on the way down, but they were piratically strangers. It was odd that he had actually managed to make an acquaintance in his nervous state.

The large hall echoed with the chorus of voices hitting the arched ceilings until a large man in a black commander's outfit stepped up to a speak. The hall went dead silent, and McCoy could here Jim breathing noisily beside him.

"Welcome, ladies and Gentlemen, to Star Fleet Academy, please proceed down the hall to obtain your dorm numbers and anything else that might not yet be taken care of," the man's eyes feel to the handful of new cadets that were not even in their issued red uniforms, "when you have completed this, please follow the directions to the assembly room for the normal initiation procedures."

With that the large officer stepped down and everyone slowly formed into a long, long....long, line. McCoy almost groaned aloud. He was exhausted. No line sounded good to his aching feet.

"Maybe they will let us room together, I'm pretty sure we all have to share rooms...." Jim said next to him, then paused to wink at a girl that was walking by, "It would be cool..."

"I don't think that will happen. Besides, how do you know we won't wined up wanting to kill each other?" McCoy cocked an eyebrow at his new friend, "We only had the six hour flight, most of which I spent hyperventilating, to get to know each other..." McCoy really was to tired to be embarrassed by the whole ordeal aboard the rickety shuttle that had brought them there.

"...I think we'll be okay...." Jim grinned, perfectly sure of himself.

"Oh and aren't we mister confident..." McCoy snorted.

"No...I mean, there's a _girl_ handing out assignments, let me do the talking." Jim smiled, nearly laughing as McCoy gave him an odd look.

Twenty minutes later, McCoy and Jim sat in the auditorium, new uniforms on their laps, and each holding the key to the room they now shared.

McCoy was staring at Jim like he had sprouted a third eye.

"Do you do that to _all_ the women you meet?" He sputtered out. He only received a cocky smile.

Jim had neatly sweet talked the young woman officer that was assigning rooms into giving him and McCoy a room together. Not free of charge, no, He had promised her a trip out to dinner and had given her his cell number as well. It was a triple score in the young Kirk's book.

"I guess I would rather be in a room with someone I've met, than a random stranger..." McCoy sighed, leaning his head against his fist.

"Aw! C'mon, I'm not that bad!" Jim poked his arm.

"How would I know?! I don't even know what your favorite color is!" McCoy replied in exasperation.

"Its blue." Jim said without a waver.

"....blue huh..." McCoy blinked, "...Mines blue too."

the two gave each other a tiny smile, Jim burst out laughing, and McCoy could only help but think, that maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


	2. Love

The view from their dorm was amazing. They had a perfect look at the bay, and in the morning fog coated the water. It gave it an eerie and elegant feel at the same time. The room was almost bare save a few little things that had been there originally, and a few things bought a the local store. The rooms occupants really hadn't brought much else along.

McCoy stood looking out the window and sipping his coffee on the fourth morning since they had come to Star Fleet. He was looking at the odd view from the window and thinking of how different the whole place was from Iowa, or anywhere else he had stayed in for any length of time.

"You see any Zombies?" Jim came waltzing out of the bathroom, his normal grin plastered to his face. He had a towel tied around his waist and his hair dripped all over the floor.

"Yes, we are being over run, now dry your hair or you'll catch a cold," McCoy replied easily, turning away from the window to his roommate.

"Yes mom..." Jim laughed, walking over to his set of drawers to get a clean uniform.

McCoy went to the mirror, his hair almost dry now from his own shower, and set his coffee mug down. After finding his comb, he neatly arranged it into place.

Jim couldn't help but watch. It was hard to believe the gruff, panicky, scruffy looking man he had met a few days ago cleaned up so nicely and knew how to part his hair and lay it out flat. He turned his attention back to getting dressed so McCoy wouldn't catch him looking.

"We should really go out and get some things for the room. Its pretty dull in here since we both showed up empty handed..." The blond remarked, his pants now on. (thank god XD)

"...Its true, but its just us, its not like we're going to have a woman around to keep happy or anything..." McCoy put the last shinny brown strand into place before setting his comb down and reclaiming his mug of coffee from the edge of the sink.

"What if one of us has a girl over?" Jim replied, "they like it when guys try to decorate...I've been told its cute...but tends to fail...." Jim grinned.

"You can worry about that, I'll pass..." McCoy replied, his face falling a bit. The same odd misery settled over the young doctor.

There was a soft, awkward silence between them.

"Did you...love her?" Jim asked the question without really thinking, and decided since it had spewed out he might as well continue , "You're ex?"

McCoy was silent for many, thoughtful moments, an odd expression on his face.

"I thought I did when I married her, but I was a Doctor, and she was a teacher....we never saw each other. That's when we found out love is more than just good sex..." McCoy's voice was heavy, and he looked like he had been sucked back in time," I can't really say it was a smart decision...we had nothing in common, and we always fought...Well....maybe not at first..."

Jim looked at McCoy for several long moments before speaking.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to dredge up unpleasant things..." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

The whole thing about just good sex panged around inside Jim's head unpleasantly though. That was a train he had ridden regularly.

" Its fine, the past is the past, and I'm here now, so it is done..." McCoy turned to put on his shoes. Jim thought the conversation was over...but...

"But I do have one serious regret for leaving..." McCoy turned his head around to look at Jim, almost smiling at his friend's confusion, "....her names Joanna,"

"Wait...what?" Jim blinked. Was McCoy actually seeing someone?!

As McCoy went to the door he paused.

"Joanna....is my daughter...she just turned six, I can only visit her twice a year...." And with that, McCoy walked out.


	3. Light

_Thank you everyone!!! thank you so much for all the watches I got!!!! I have to say, I wasn't expecting that much! Anyway, I have up to chapter 13 written and need to edit, then they will be up! Thank you again!_

_~Yuki-chan  
_

It was a typical Thursday night in the Kirk/McCoy dorm. McCoy was trying to get Jim to sit still and do his homework, while the latter was trying to escape to go spend time with the lady officer he had made "friends" with on their first day.

"Jim, if you keep fidgeting, I will inject you with the most unpleasant virus imaginable," McCoy threatened when Jim heaved yet another sigh, recrossing the legs he had uncrossed a few moments before.

"But, I'm bored. This paper is so easy!" Jim shot back, slamming the P.A.D.D. Down onto the floor.

"If its so easy, why don't you finish it and then go?" McCoy returned to the sheet of symptoms he was suppose to be looking at to come to a diagnoses for his imaginary patient.

"I would rather just not do it..." Jim mumbled viciously. Just as he picked the P.A.D.D. up again, the floor beneath them gave an odd little shudder....and all the power turned off.

The pair sat in silence for a long time. They had not ever been told what to do in the event of a power outage, because those things hardly ever happened anymore.

"Who turned out the lights?" Jim finally asked. He couldn't even see McCoy. The sun had gone down hours ago, rendering them blind.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not an electrician, how the hell should I no?" McCoy countered.

Suddenly the emergency comm clicked on and the small speaker in their room fizzed to life.

"_Please do not panic,_" The COMM stated, "_iWe have had a slight problem in the power supply room, substantial power should be on again in a few hours, thank you _" he little COMM said politely, then clicked off.

McCoy hit button on his P.A.D.D. And its light filled the room, giving it an eerie blue glow.

"Great....I wonder if they'll cancel class tomorrow to get everything back up and running..." Jim got a cocky smile on his face that showed that he would like that very much.

"You're so predictable...." McCoy replied, grilling out the last sentence of his homework with a content sigh, "Done."

"YOU'RE DONE?!" Jim sputtered, staring at his older friend angrily.  
"Yeah, cause I was workin' when you were whinin'." McCoy let a tiny smile creep up on his lips.

"Will you me with mine?" Jim asked hopefully.

"....help a genius level student with an easy ass essay?....I don't think so," McCoy leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure they will give us the day off tomorrow to get everything running again, I'll do it first thing after breakfast." Jim stuffed the P.A.D.D. Away.

"How can you be sure?" McCoy arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"I can feel it in my gut!" Jim nodded confidently.

"...sure..."

As it turned out, not only did they have class the next day, but Jim's assignment was given double credit, double or nothing, and he didn't have anything to turn in. He shuffled back to the dorm to tell McCoy his woeful story. McCoy only laughed and told him that's what he got for being an overconfident ass.


	4. Dark

It had been almost three months since McCoy and Jim had become attendees of the Star Fleet Academy. The time had passed quickly, and McCoy was happy for that. He had come here to stat anew, and not think about what he had left behind, but sometimes, things catch up with you.

"You get to dissect bodies tomorrow?! That is _SO_ cool!!" Jim exclaimed as He and McCoy walked down to breakfast one morning.

"Not this time..." McCoy made a face, "Each cadaver has been infected with some awful disease that will more than likely smell worse than it looks....and they usually look like they are half rotten, and infested with mold...." McCoy almost laughed at the face Jim made at this.

As usual, they stopped by the mailboxes set up for cadets, not that they tended to get anything in the mail. They had left everything they had behind without really telling anyone where they were going.

Jim opened his box and looked in.

"Empty, okay, let go get breakfast....Leonard?" Jim was surprised to see McCoy pull a dark violet envelope out of his mailbox. And letter was addressed in fine, strict handwriting, and McCoy had gone frighteningly pale.

"What is it?" Jim edged a bit closer.

"....A letter from my ex-wife...." McCoy said in disgust.

McCoy waited all day, until they were back in their dorm, and safely away from anything, before McCoy finally plopped down and peeled open the letter.

It was pretty odd to see paper letters anymore, and the only time they were really used was for incredibly important reasons. Instead, inside the little envelope, was a piece of the touch sensitive plastoid film normally used for writing now of days.

McCoy unfolded it and hit the open button on the sleek surface.

Jim eyed his friend curiously from his own bed. Not really knowing what to do with himself. He was very curious as to what was in the letter, but he didn't really feel like invading in on something so painful to his friend if he wasn't given permission.

The room grew very, painfully quiet as McCoy's eyes darted back and fourth over the page, his expression growing more and more grim and pained the longer he read. Finally, he must have reached the bottom, because he set the slip down and buried his face in his hands.

Jim was utterly baffled at how to go about talking to McCoy. He tried to think of several ways to approach him, but none of them seemed very well put together.

"Wat did it say?" he asked at long last. It was lame and blunt, but it worked. McCoy looked up slowly and Jim was almost taken aback by the pain so obvious on his face.

"She's pissed. I never told her I was going to leave Iowa, and when she found out, she spent _money_ to track me down. She says that if she has it her way, I won't see Joanna again, and that she will have me kicked out of here. I don't know why my moving on affected her so much...." McCoy sounded somewhere between falling apart and laughing.

"She can't get you kicked out of Star Fleet, she has nothing against you they don't already know....it sounds to me like she is angry because she can't move on yet." Jim walked over and set next to his friend with a smile, "Besides, how angry can she be?" Jim cocked an eyebrow.

"Read the letter, you'll see."

After reading through the awful letter that had been sent to Leonard H. McCoy, Jim decided that whoever this lady was....he did not like her. Not one bit.

"She Doesn't mean it, she's probably trying to work you up..." Jim said after he put the disgusting thing away as well.

The Ex-monster had written a whole letter full of threats and insults. Saying that Joanna hated McCoy, and that the little girl was perfectly fine without her father, and that they never needed him around. It was a truly terrible thing to send to anyone.

"She's still mad at me...." McCoy sighed. He looked like he was trying to brush the whole thing off. Jim Gave him a kind smile.

"If I ever meet her, I'll deck her." the younger man said seriously. He looked so serious in fact,that It made McCoy laugh.

"Don't go hitting girls, no matter how awful they are, I don't want you to get arrested because of my awful past." McCoy picked the transparent sheet and crumpled it up, throwing it into the garbage shoot.

"I mean it though, if I ever meet that lady, I'll have several not nice things to say to her....and...I bet she misses you as much as you miss her....Joanna I mean..." Jim looked at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to meet McCoy's gaze, which shot over to him as soon as he ad started speaking again.

"....Part of me hopes she does....but part of me doesn't. I don't want her to be hindered by me." McCoy replied, sitting back down next to Jim heavily.

Jim Wrapped an arm around McCoy, not knowing what else to say.


	5. Shadow

5. Shadow

It was an interesting day for med students. They had many odd days like this where they would show up to class to find the were cutting open cadaver's, (usually human ones unfortunately.)

That was what was happening today.

McCoy stood at the front of his class, thinking about all the horror stories he was going to get to tell Jim tonight. He had more or less recovered from yesterday's unhappy letter. This whole examination had kept him nervous enough to think about other things.

Currently, he and twelve other classmates stood in a line, all dressed for autopsy. The teacher paced in front of them, a crotchy woman who had to be over ninety.

"You all will be given a body to diagnose. The illnesses that these people died of are all very simple....if you have been doing your homework, and all happen regularly while in space. They can easily be contracted, and mistaken for far less serious ailments. Each of you will pick a card, and proceed to that table to begin. You have three hours."

McCoy picked table four, and went over to it with a nervous feeling building inside him.  
The human body sat in a sealed case, unseeable until opened. With a shaky hand, he reached over and typed in his authorization code on the small panel n the front of the case. The coffin like container unsealed....and the room was filled with a stench so bad it made McCoy gag. The body was black.....and it use to be Caucasian, the flesh melting off the bone. He didn't need three hours to know this was Shadow's disease. All the symptoms were easy to pick out of what they had learned so far.

The teacher even looked sickened by the awful stench, she walked over, peered in, then grimaced.

McCoy got to work answering the questions on his clipboard.

About twenty minutes later, he was almost finished, when another awful smell filled the room, followed by a scream. The girl next to him had a body covered in large, gas and liquid filled boils. One particularly large boil had burst, getting all over her, the notes, the floor...and McCoy.

Her flailing upset the examination table and another boil burst, the noxious fumes wafting across the room and to other students, who coughed and made awful retching noises. McCoy grabbed her by the arms, she turned...and threw up all over his shoes.

McCoy forever hated autopsy.

".....are you okay?" Jim asked, knocking on the stall door that McCoy had shut himself in as soon as he had ducked out of the class, looking like he had survived some awful boi-war.

"Hurrrrk!!!"

"I'll take that as a no...." Jim grimaced. McCoy had a pretty excitable stomach, but what ever they had been doing in the lab...the smell had seeped out into the hallway, making passerby gag involuntarily. He was not looking forward to the stories McCoy was probably going to set on him.

When the dirty, exhausted, and green faced McCoy finally deemed himself stable enough to leave the vicinity of a toilet, he stepped out of the stall. Jim went to grab his arm as he wobbled, but McCoy pulled away.

"Don't touch me Jim, I swear, if you do...you will get things on your hands you probably couldn't pronounce," The older man hiccuped.

"That bad huh?" Jim raised an eye brow.

"oh yeah..."McCoy grimaced, "but I got it easy....you should see the girl who threw up on me..."

Jim decided he didn't want to know.


	6. Snowing

.

There were many sights rarely seen in the Southern, warmer states. One of those was heavy snow. So when McCoy woke up freezing his *** off for no apparent reason, to look out the window over the sleeping Kirk's bed to see a *** near blizzard in his standards blowing, he gawked. He looked at the clock. It was Saturday, nine in the morning. The normal time for him to be waking up.

Creeping out of bed and to his favorite window, he looked out and stared. San Fransisco was coated in a thickening layer of white like nothing McCoy had ever seen. It dumped from the thick clouds over head, so pretty that he could only stare.

"WOW!!! Look at that!!" Came the excited reply from Jim's bed. Apparently sir sleeps a lot was awake early.

"Yeah, the *** stuffs everywhere!" McCoy didn't know whether to be happy about the cold junk, or cranky because it was indeed cold junk, which meant he was not to fond of it. He was Southern by nature, not one for the blizzards and such.

"We have to go for a walk!" Jim jumped up and tried to find some pants, "We needed to go shopping anyway!"

"In this weather?! Are you nuts?!" McCoy suddenly found there room enticingly cozy compared to out there, in the cold, brisk wind.

"We need shaving cream...and I need shampoo. We don't have cars, so we get to take a walk!" Jim was still all smiles and joy. McCoy groaned. He was going to catch his death of cold today. Lovely.

"ITS FREEZING!" McCoy spat in disgust as he kicked at the thick drifts around his feet irritably. He was wearing his heaviest coat, and was still shivering like a leaf.

"HEY MCCOY!!" Jim yelled, followed by the childish giggle that mean McCoy had just been royally SKI-REWED. There was a whistle of cold air...and suddenly his hat was on the ground, and snow was all over his dark brown hair.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Jim laughed hysterically at the flabbergasted expression on his friends face.

"Jim! This is the stupidest- HEY!" Another snowball caught him right in the shoulder, "That's it..." He stooped and scooped up some snow, then after rolling, he threw it with perfect aim, pegging Jim right in the face. The noise the younger man let out almost made McCoy laugh right out.

Then snowballs went raining down from either direction, and didn't stop until many dirty looks from passerby, and the fact that they were soaked kicked into their thick heads.

"...I'm freezing...." McCoy repeated his statement with exhaustion. However, he was smiling, and the sight made Jim smile even wider. Something about that happy smile felt very real. It made Jim want to laugh.

"I like it when you get a kick out of my stupidity...." The younger man winked, "Now...we have a store trip to make..."

"But we're soaked!!!!" McCoy replied, but his mind was on the Kirk's statement from earlier. He liked it? Well, how could he not be amused by Jim's stupidity. McCoy had a feeling that this was the beginning of something he would never give up.

"Well, we can't shower till we have more shampoo!" Jim shrugged, bending and retrieving McCoy's hat from the ground.

"Fine, but I'm getting us some coffee so we don't get sick right before exams..." McCoy's lips formed another soft, playful smile as he took the offered hate.

"I can't argue with that. Free coffee is good bye me any day!"

Jim got a whack upside the head for that, then McCoy turned and started walking, Jim hurrying to keep up with his friends lanky stride.


	7. In Hell

_Alright!!! Wow! So far this story has gotten the most reads out of anything I have published ever! I am so happy!!_

_I give a special thanks to LoveWithoutLimits and Fangirl2007_

_Thank you so much for your kind words in your reviews!! I really appreciated it!!! _

_Also, if anyone doesn't understand the death in this chapter, let me know and I will explain it a little better, i had trouble not making it to damn difficult!  
_

hell

In the months that the Jim and McCoy had been attending the Academy, Jim had come home rather bruised from a fight more than once, so when he stumbled in beaten all to a pulp, McCoy was torn on if he should be worried or not.

"So what happened this time?" He had quickly set his exam study guild down, getting stiffly to his feet.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jim cried defensively, flinging his hands up in and wincing, making him sway on his feet, McCoy caught him by the arm.

_If I even think about how many times I'm going to have to patch him up before we graduate, I'll go mad...._ McCoy thought as he got his personal medical bag from under his bed.

"Okay then, what happened then?" He sighed heavily.

Jim spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"Well, I kinda...turned the corner in the hall and these guys had started going at it and fighting, but they were being really reckless, and had knocked a first year girl down...she was tiny McCoy, seriously! Well, she was on the verge of getting trampled, and since no one was going to stop them, I gave it a shot....well, that really didn't fly to well, the girl got away, but I think she might have actually been punched or something. ***! I hate it, fighting is fine, " That comment got a snort of amusement from McCoy, "No! Listen, if two guys wanna duke it out, have at it, but when it comes to the safety of the people around him, I mean, hurting a girl because you don't give a ***, that really just pisses me off." Jim finished with a hiss as McCoy ran a cleaning cloth along the cut above his eyebrow.

"Well, sounds like you had quiet the day then, but you seriously got knocked around, so take it easy....I don't want to have to send you to the infirmary...that would be hard to explain...since you obviously escaped the authorities to get home..." McCoy didn't know what to think of Jim's story. He had come up with many of them for previous fights, but he was particularly worked up this time.

"You don't believe me do you." Jim's words were cold and angry, which surprised McCoy thoroughly. He hadn't expected the growling, unhappy tone from his patient.

"No, I just don't know if you're exaggerating Jim, You don't like to admit that you were the reason a fight broke out..." McCoy tried to sound reasonable.

"I knew it...." Jim's voice was very bitter.

"Hey, don't be sour with me! If you weren't always picking fights with people, then I wouldn't have any reason to doubt you!!" McCoy shot back defensively.

"*** off...." Jim pushed McCoy's worried hands away, stood up, and locked himself the bathroom.  
"Stupid kid..." McCoy muttered just as bitterly, throwing his hypo on the bed.

McCoy sat, staring at his homeroom teacher. This was....not even possible.

"She hit her head, but didn't go to get it checked, she passed away from internal cerebral bleeding." the teacher sighed.

McCoy was staring at his hands. The girl, his lab partner, had been the victim of a serious fight in the hall last night. She was a tiny girl, McCoy knew well. Her name had been Anna.

And Jim...had tried to help her. He hadn't believed him. His friend had accused him of lacking trust and he had been right. And Anna was dead.

Sometimes McCoy wondered if he was just living in hell.


	8. Moonlit Night

_Wow, I have spent so much time on DA over the years that even though my Fanfic account is older, it is in need of some profile attention XD I will have to get some time to fix that!_

_~Yuki-Chan_

8. Moonlit night

It was the night before their exams. A very scary thought for the two first year cadets. However, due to the happenings after the fight, Anna's funeral, and all the tension of mistrust, all that was said between McCoy and Jim were tiny sentence fragments. Neither of them knew how to breach the gap that had been created. It was awkward, and they both wanted to try and fix it, but they weren't sure how.

Night had fallen and Jim still hadn't gotten back from the library(or where ever the hell he had gotten off too). McCoy sat on his bed, going over his notes mindlessly. The only thing was, his mind was on something else completely. His eyes scanned the words on his P.A.D.D. without comprehending the meaning. He felt the same nagging pain in his chest that had been there since Jim had told him to *** off a week and a half ago.

McCoy hadn't realized just how much he enjoyed spending time with Jim. They had started out as comfort for each other as they adjusted, but a friendship had grown from the ashes of their prior lives. Jim had helped McCoy get through some of his worst skeletons. What bugged him was that he didn't know very much about Jim's old life at all. Just that his father had died on the U.S.S. Kelvin the day Jim had been born. His life must have been some hell to make Jim leave everything behind.

Finally, McCoy threw the P.A.D.D. down on his bed, Irritation filling him. He would never be able to concentrate like this. He needed to go talk to Jim. He needed to say he was sorry. He needed to fix this before they went crazy...he...he missed Jim's company.

He stood, slid his feet into his shoes, and left the dorm, heading off down the hall, The brilliant sunset to his back as he walked out.

Jim wasn't in the library...or the mess hall....or in any of his classrooms. McCoy had looked everywhere, and it was getting late. He had to study, and try to get some sleep before their first Exams, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not until he spoke to Jim. He leaned heavily against the wall opposite a window that showed the clear, winter night, and a big round moon that lit the dim corridor. McCoy new that outside it was probably hella cold.

He slowly sank into a crouch and put his head into his hands...his messed hair getting another frustrated musing. This was a pointless thing to do. Sitting in a dark corridor at eight o'clock before a big day. He didn't really care though, for some odd reason. That should have worried him right there.

"...Should I ask what you're doing down there?"

The voice was so familiar he didn't have to look up.

"No, you'd probably laugh..." McCoy replied as Jim knelt next to him against the wall.

"Try me..." Jim sounded tired, but almost amused. A tone McCoy had missed. This made the older man look up, his blue gaze searching for Jim's hazel one. The blond hair that was a mess on Jim's head almost glowed silver in the dappled moonlight.

"I was looking for you..." McCoy said softly.

"Okay....?" Jim looked vaguely surprised,

McCoy felt an odd well of pain. He wanted to explain to Jim about the what he felt. He missed Anna. He felt guilty, he didn't know why, but did. He felt like he had somehow been the reason she died.(Stupid doctor syndrome)

"....I wanted to tell you I'm sorry...I should have listened to you. I do trust you." McCoy said, looking up at the round moon through the window so he wouldn't have to look at Jim.

Jim was staring at him, looking like he had no idea what to say. Which he didn't really.

"....I...I'm sorry too...for what I said...I was just upset....I, well, when I was growing up, no one took me seriously. With them, I didn't care....but, you're....well," Jim flushed visibly, "You are the first person I have truly been able to look up too, ya'know, and I...You're my best friend. I...I really...Hey! Why are you giving me that look?!" Jim was shocked to see McCoy staring at him, eyes wide. He looked happy and hurt at the same time. Jim had blushed thickly by this point.

"I'm...you're best friend....now that is a first for me..." McCoy finally stumbled out when he realized he needed to say something, "No ones ever told me that...but," he turned, and gave Jim a mile, a true, honest smile, "You're probably the best *** friend I've ever had..."

Jim felt the smile on his face that mimicked McCoy's, it was one that made his eyes sparkle. He then dropped his head against McCoy's shoulder.

"Ya'know....on the day Anna died...when I walked into the fight...I was thinking about something..." Jim sounded dreamy and relaxed.

"Like what?" McCoy raised an eyebrow, feeling the tension between them slowly fading out.

"I have a nickname for you....cause you're a surgeon and all...and because you mentioned it on the shuttle ride here....I'm gonna call ya Bones....Kay?" Jim sounded very proud of himself.

McCoy blushed up to his ears.

"...dammit Jim, you're so goofy sometimes...Bones huh? I like it..." He looked down to see Jim's soft hair an inch from his face.

"Alright....well Bones, we should really be doing our studying for tomorrow...." the young cadet said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...probably...." McCoy replied.

Neither of them moved however.


	9. In The Future

_Once again, thank you everyone who has been reading so far! I am very happy that everyone is enjoying my story, I swear this is the most popular anything I have written has gotten XDDD Thus is the power of McKirk eh?_

the Future

"In the future....lets not get into a huge fight the week before exams...." Jim groaned as he flopped onto his bed. McCoy was already collapsed on his, face buried in his pillow.

"Sounds like a plan...." The young doctor grumbled.

The two had slaved through four days of Exams and had worked over time to catch up the studying they had ignored in their angst. Now they were done paying for their stupidity.

McCoy, as expected, totally flunked his Engineering test, but aced all his others. Jim had a little trouble in three of the classes he regularly slept, but they had made it out alive. That right their was a feat.

"Lets do something to celebrate!" Jim announced, sitting up.

"Like sleep?" McCoy mumbled through his pillow. He looked like he might just do that too.

"No, Lets rent a movie and get some take out or something. We can sit around and enjoy it now that were on winter break!" Jim smiled happily.

They had three weeks off for Winter solstice. (They use to call it Christmas, but when Religion fell apart,it was renamed.)

"That actually sounds nice....and we've only used the T.V. About twice...." McCoy sat up. They had been so busy since arriving that a break was virtually impossible. Well, except for a solid week of angsty drama.

"What do you want to see?" Jim was game for anything really. McCoy had a preference though. He hated those lovey, sappy movies, and he disliked the action ones with no plot. He liked to try and guess the ending before the main character.

"That new Meetrix film is out..." Jim offered after a moment.

"I heard it was awful." McCoy sighed, "What about Men in White? I haven't seen it in forever...." McCoy suggested.

"Nah.....Its boring...." McCoy made a face at Jim for that comment, "I KNOW!!! Lets go get that new Zombie flick that's out, Doom of The Dead! Its a medical mystery, so you'll like it, and there's violence,so I'll like it!" Jim waved his arms around in triumph.

"....alright, but don't go throwing up on me when it gets gory...." McCoy replied. Jim had a surprisingly weak stomach for really gnarly stuff. McCoy had shown him some holos of a heart surgery gone wrong once and Jim had gagged all over McCoy's shoes.  
"Kay, its a deal!"

Two hours later, they were sitting on the floor, Chinese takeout in hand, with the movie rolling. The room was dark, to add to the spooky. McCoy couldn't help but think that this was odd holiday spirit. When he commented on it, all he got form Jim was a giggly "Bah humbug."

The movie was about a virus gone wrong in a lab. It got out and started killing people...and obviously, turning them into Zombies. The main character was this guy who had been working at the facility when the virus had broken out. He had to find a cure and stop the infection before it was too late and the world was overrun. McCoy was already at work, trying to puzzle out what would happen.

The main character found a few survivors and began traveling them.

"This movies a bit slow..." Jim mumbled. He had finished his take out. Almost as soon as he said it though, things got all gory. Instead of watching the screen, Jim turned and pressed his face against McCoy's shoulder.

"Tell me when its over." he mumbled through the soft sleeve fabric. McCoy sighed, looking at his friend softly before laughing and nodding.


	10. Drowing

_Wow...I really love writing this. I have never enjoyed writing really long stories like this, but I can't help bu really liking this!_

_~Yuki-Chan_

10. Drowning

McCoy still found it odd that Jim liked to swim in the middle of winter. So that's how he found himself sitting, clothes still on, at the edge of the Gym pool while Jim did laps.

McCoy watched the young cadet bounce back and forth the lane in the pool, and felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He hated water. He hated getting into big dark pools. He hated the thought of all that water filling lungs, stealing his breath....

A dripping form was standing in front of him made him start.

"C'mon Bones, you must have better things to do on your winter break than sit and watch me work out....." Jim was standing, wet and shiny, in front of him, the water simmered off his toned body.

"Not really...are you done? You said you would go shopping with me...." McCoy looked at the pool again, even from a good eight feet away it made him shiver, he knew he must have been pale, because Jim gave him the same look he always did when he didn't understand something that was going through the doctor's head.

"Yeah, I'm done...let me rinse off, kay?" He wanted to pat McCoy's shoulder, but he was dripping chlorine water all over the floor and decided not to get his friend all wet.

After Jim joined him, dressed and dry. They started out over the frozen ground of StarFleet academy. Most of the Cadets were gone. They had left to visit family elsewhere, and McCoy and Jim didn't have to fight their way through any mobs near the bullet shuttle to get a ride into the city.

"So why don't you like swimming?" Jim asked as they stood in the almost empty car. The thing would drop them off in about two minutes, not long enough to sit down.

"I don't like water." McCoy stated plainly. Hoping that would end the conversation. Jim had asked him this before.

"Now, there has to be more to it than that." Jim replied in his firm tone. He wasn't giving in this time. This irritated McCoy. He didn't really like discussing this with Jim in public, or at all as a matter of fact.

"C'mon, if you tell me why, maybe I can help..." Jim sounded hopeful.

"No...I...I have a phobia of water." McCoy stumbled out against his will. He was really thinking about punching Jim in the arm to shut him up.

"You have tons of phobia's as far as I have learned...that and an acute airsickness that made you all but throw up on me when we flew here. Let me help..." The last part of his sentence was thick with sincerity that made McCoy cave.

"I...I _really_ hate water Jim, I don't like to talk about it. I...I almost drowned when I was younger. I never got over it. I seriously...." McCoy blocked all the mental images trying to tear their way up in his mind," I almost didn't reach the age of ten." He shuddered involuntarily.

"Alright." Jim said, putting a warm hand on McCoy's shoulder. The doctor looked at his friend in confusion.

"Alright?" McCoy cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright. I won't drag you to the beach over the summer then." Jim said thoughtfully. McCoy simply stared at him.


	11. Torture

i GOODNESS!!! THANK YOU!!!! Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and helping and faving my story. Your support has been pulling me through a very crappy time in my life! i have some special Christmas-y stuff for ya'll, McCoy discovers "The Santa" XDDDD

Thank you everyone!

~yuki /i

McCoy didn't know why he had decided to do this, and was still replaying the whole set of events in his mind...over and over...and over.

He and Jim had randomly decided something rather silly, and now here he was, two days to the "Christmas" and he was all but pulling his hair out where he stood in the small shopping mall over it.

The conversation flashed through his mind for the millionth time that day.

_Begin flashback_

McCoy sat on his bed, reading an article about old Earth holidays. It was ten days from the old celebration of Christmas. McCoy had always found the whole story rather silly. The part about the Santa made him sigh. If he where a child, sitting in bed, waiting for a fat man to break into his house, he would have been scared senseless. He shared this information with Jim, who was sitting across from him on his own computer panel. The blond had laughed himself silly.

"That's not the point Bones! C'mon, you go out and get a thoughtful gift for someone you care about, then give it to them on Christmas morning, then do something cool for dinner. There's also that junk about the tree, but since its illegal to cut pine trees down for pointless reasons now, that ideas long dead." Jim was well mannered in his history. *** kid had an antique love like no other.

McCoy went back to staring at his panel, but did not have long to think about it, because Jim spoke again.

"We should do it..." He stated firmly.

"Do what?" McCoy had a feeling he knew what was coming however, he could read it in Jim's eyes.

"Lets do the whole Christmas thing, minus The Santa and the tree. I think it against regulations to have a fat, red guy break in. We could get each other a gift and go out for dinner somewhere nice!" Jim looked thoroughly warmed by the thought. And it was that excited joy that had made McCoy give in without a fight.

_End flashback_

And that was how McCoy had wound up standing in the mall, trying to think of what to get Jim. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't think of anything at all. He went into store after store after store. He had asked Jim for some request. Nothing. Jim didn't help. He said he would love anything.

So this wound up with McCoy outside an old antique store in the mall. He felt his chest heat up with excitement. He could look in here. That was worth a try, Jim loved old stuff.

He stepped into the store on quiet feet, a small alarm chime all but making him jump out of his skin. He looked around. All manor of old things hung from walls all over the room. Books had been stacked into neat piles on shelves. They were real paper books too. That's why he didn't notice a stout stocky woman was suddenly at his elbow.

"How may I help you?" She startled McCoy all over again. He was pretty sure he would die of some heart failure by the end of the day.

"I am just looking!" he waved his hands gently at her to show he was indeed fine.

She gave him a wry little smile before vanishing once more into the vastness of the store. hat was another thing! How could such a tiny store...have so much STUFF in it....it must have been an optical illusion going on or something.

McCoy wandered only for a bit....and then he found it. The prefect gift for Jim. Even if he had gone through torture to find it. He now had the most amazing gift. He had never seen something so fitting. Bring on The Christmas!!


	12. Magenta

_ Hey everyone!!!! Sorry for the lapse in uploads, I had to save this for closer to The Christmas.....that would be a Bones referance to this story by the way! GAWD these two are just to cute, I have so much fun writing them! Also, A huge thank you to all of you who have stared watching my story with last chapters upload! I love you all!!!!_

_~Yuki-chan_

12. Magenta

On the day of The Christmas, McCoy was up before Jim. The blond was waking up once McCoy was out of the shower, trying to get his bearings. It was always a sight to see the young Kirk try to yank himself to coherency.

"Morning sleepy head..." McCoy ruffled Jim's already sleep mused hair and looked out the window at the dark, thick clouds that were casting the room dark enough to need lamp, "We got a lot more snow, I'm getting sick of the stuff...." He sighed, turning away from the frosty pane.

"Getting a little homesick Bones?" Jim yawned hugely, stretching his arms high above his head.

"Nah, just don't like white junk that looks like feather down and feels like the north pole." McCoy replied with a poorly disguised grin, " so...ummm...happy Christmas is it?" He didn't quiet know how to express the tidings of goodwill to his friend.

"That works, people also say Merry Christmas, and a very Merry Christmas to you Bones...oh sweet magical bringer of coffee...." he grinned as a steaming mug was placed into his hands. His smile was one of pure adoration. It made McCoy blush and look away.

"Just get up and get clean, kay?" he grumbled, getting a chime of laughter from the younger man in response. Sometimes he wondered how he put up with the abuse of living with someone so innocently evil.

After Jim was dressed, they went and welcomed back a friend from vacation, then went back to the dorm to hang around until they were tired of waiting to go out to eat. But food always sounded good to them, so that was a hard thing to wait for them.

"Wanna give our presents now?" Jim asked excitedly. He was bouncing on his bed like a five-year-old. He had asked this question at least ten times since they had gotten back. McCoy didn't dare say he wasn't wondering what Jim had picked for him.

"Alright...But, who goes first?" McCoy pulled out his present for Jim, a small, carefully wrapped box. Jim eyed it crazily, then pulled out a slightly large...messily wrapped box, from his drawer set beside his bed.

"You open yours first...I had a battle of wills with the adhesive..." His smile was radiant. This made McCoy laugh as he gingerly plucked the box from Jim's fingers.

It was heavy, and didn't rattle at all, he tired to think of what Jim would have gotten him, and realized he would be excited for anything really, even something as everyday as a new P.A.D.D.

He peeled the flimsy wrap away to reveal a silver box.

"I GOT YOU A BOX!!" Apparently Jim couldn't resisted saying it. Who could. **_(The author sure couldn't! *gives Jim a thumbs up*)_**

"***!!! I have always wanted one!" McCoy laughed out loud before loosening the lid. He cast Jim a quick glance to see he was all but sitting on the edge of his bed.

Inside, with McCoy's entails...plus a largely printed Bones below that, was a medical tricorder scanner. Newest issue. Its sleek silver body had a magenta color frame, and was so new it gleamed with a metal finishing coat. McCoy gawked, a huge, smile spreading across his face.

"I thought you'd like it." Jim grinned," I saw it...and it seriously...needed your name written all over it." Jim's cocked eyed smile grew when McCoy looked speechlessly up at him. McCoy didn't even know what to say except for a breathless thank you. He didn't even want to know how much this had cost.

Jim got his present now, and turned it about and even sniffed it before opening it.

"it might be cologne..." He had said at McCoy's puzzled look. The comment got a snort of amusement from the older man.

He peeled away the carfully palced silver film of "paper" to reveal a small jewerly case. And OLD small jewlry case. Jim's eyes got round with excitement as he lifted the lid.

Inside was a small, old wristwatch form the twenty-first century at the earliest. It had to small hands and let out a clicking purr, it was working perfectly. On the little, silver inlayed screen with the numbers of standard time, a picture of the Apollo shuttle gleamed. Jim looked like he might start crying, he set it down carefully, then launched himself at McCoy and hugged him tightly, repeating his thank yous.

The two started laughing and fell off the bed and sprawled onto the floor.  
"Dinner time?" McCoy finally got in between their combined giggles.  
"HELL YEAH!" Jim shot up to find his shoes. McCoy grinned and followed suite.


	13. Solace

_So this is probably the shortest chapter out of all of them. I needed to get a bit of a filler in there, not to mention I didn't want to write more angst and all, so I was like, "aw hell, it'll be short McCoy emoness!"_

_ANYWAY, lets get on with it eh?_

_~Yuki-chan  
_

13. Solace

McCoy looked up at the ceiling. It had the same smooth texture it had had about twenty minutes ago. he was hoping that maybe if he stared hard enough at it, it might just become interesting to look at.

"Why are you pouting?" Jim sighed, from his usual perch on his own bed, he was actually doing some homework he hadn't yet. Huge surprise to the Doctor...who had finished his days ago.

"What do you mean? I ain't pouting," McCoy shot back with more vehemence than he had intended.

"Don't kid yourself Bones, you've been trying to gain laser vision to melt the ceiling for almost an hour now, and you are not SuperDooperman, so its not gonna happen. Whats EATING you?" Jim sighed heavily as he set his P.A.D.D. down.

"....I really don't know...I guess I'm just a little depressed. But hey! I haven't seen the sky in weeks!!!" McCoy flung his arms up in the air above him, then let them fall onto the bed at his sides. The snow was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly Jim's face materialized above him. McCoy raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"No, but I may be able to help you!!!" Jim grabbed McCoy's hand and hauled him to a sitting position and then went to rummaging in his closet for something.

"What are you doing?" McCoy put his hands in his lap.

Jim pulled out a movie box, grinning like an idiot.

"Because I know just how much you love sitting around watching movies and drinking, I got a movie the other day!" Jim waved the box.

"....pulp faction huh? Okay....." McCoy laughed, getting to his feet. Jim nodded.

"...I think you still have some bourbon cashed somewhere too..." the blond hoped over to the T.V. screen  
"....maybe...." McCoy went to his own closet, giving Jim a Cheshire cat grin.


	14. Sunshine

_Hello Hello!!!! Okay, so I didn't ACTUALLY look to see if Jim's birthday was in the spring...cause I didn't want to know...because if it wasn't...then this story would be going NO WHERE!!!!!! So....I apologize for being purposefully insolent X3 love ya'll!!  
_

_~Yuki-Chan  
_

**14. Sunshine**

McCoy sat in his seat, the picture of a human time bomb. His eyes never left the soft glow of rich spring sunshine that casted through the transparent aluminum windows. From his perch in the third story, he could see all the flowering trees, and the puddles of water from the warm rain that had killed the rest of the snow.

The bell finally whistled, (That was a thing he didn't understand, why they called the whistle a bell) and he sprang up and grabbed his bag at his feet and took off out of the class with such speed that some people muttered in surprise as he hurried past them and down a flight of stairs to the command class on the second floor.

"Wow! I think you broke a record there Bones!" Jim clapped the doctor on the shoulder when he stepped out of his class to see his red cheeked friend.

"Yeah, well, this is the first sunny day in almost two weeks! C'mon!!!" McCoy hurried through the crowd and grabbed Jim's hand to make sure they didn't get separated in the crowd.

After dropping their bags off at their room, Jim was manhandled out the dorm building and onto the bright, sunny, incredibly warm path outside. The air was sharp and fragrant with spring blossoms on trees. McCoy was smiling.

"So why are we in such a hurry?" Jim raised an eyebrow at McCoy who was still hurrying along, but he was starting to feel more and more excited at the tiny thought in the back of his head.

"Are you really asking me that? I'm telling you now, if we don't hurry we'll be late."

McCoy had made these plans a week ago, when he looked at his little computer calendar to see a very important date coming up. When he had seen the sunny weather report that morning, and felt the rush of excitement that was a rare treat for him, it had made him a little giddy. He was very excited to see the expression that Jim was going to give him here soon.

McCoy and Jim walked into their favorite resteraunt only ten minutes later. A little southern place with wide windows, displaying the joyous spring day outside with all its splendor. The rich smells of Southern food filled the air and reminded the two friends about the lunches they had missed, (Jim had been taking a special placement test and McCoy had been running slow on a diagnoses simulation.)

"Every time we come here I get a little homesick..." McCoy smiled as they took a seat in the corner booth they always occupied.

"And every time we come here you always say that," Jim snorted, snagging a menu flimsy from its holder.

"Hey....I haven't told you the best part of this yet!" McCoy snatched the flimsy away from his friend with unusual good humor in his normally ironic gaze.

"Okay..." Jim felt a smile twist his lips, "Shoot, why are we here."

McCoy chuckled evily, "Okay, first, I'm paying, second," He reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope, handing it to Jim " Happy Birthday stupid." The grin only got bigger when he saw the confusion on Jim's face.

"But I never told you that my birthday was coming up!" Jim gawked.

"That's what having class A security to patient information is for. I just pulled up your name in the database...and BAM! Birthday!!" McCoy was so excited he was almost out of character.

"You hacked it didn't you." Jim's smile was sly.

"That's noneyadamn, now open that envelope" McCoy grinned.

And Jim did just that...and inside was two tickets to a command seminar that Jim had been talking about for two weeks. The tickets were limited, and he was broke. He stared at the tickets with complete and utter disbelief.

"How did you?" Jim gawked.

"They told me I was going to be going for the CMO portion of things...and I told them their was only one *** way they were getting me on a *** death trap shuttle, and so, after some convincing, I got us both free ride tickets, and our lodging is covered." McCoy nodded, "The only set back will be sitting next to me on the ride their and back..." McCoy made a face that clearly read that he didn't like that portion at all.

Jim finally managed to find some sort of coherent words in his brain.

"You fucking rock." He said firmly. McCoy started laughing so hard that he made a few people look over with quizzical expressions.

"As I've said Jim, I've got friends in low places...." He wiggled his eyebrows. Jim laughed and reached across the table to sock McCoy in the arm.


	15. A Light Beeze

_Well....ummmm I totally want to use the next prompt for their leaving SanFran, so.....THAT RIGHT MY LOVLIES!!!!! A FILLER!!!!_

_....please don't killz me, thar be cuteness ahead!!!!!!_

_Yuki-Chan_

**15. A Light Breeze**

McCoy leaned against the balcony of the lounge in the Dorm building. The second story windows and balcony doors were all open to let in the light breeze that carried the sweet smell's of spring.

In two days, McCoy would be in a shuttle with Jim, heading off to the most important seminar in the country. It was being held New York this year, which meant they would get to see some pretty crazy areas. He would also have to deal with the still cokld weather....

"You look like a princess stuck in a castle Bones..." Jim, who had materialized out of thin air, walked up and leaned against the railing next to his best friend.

"I do not, I'm just thinking!" McCoy's sharp blue gaze caught Jim's hazel and Jim's lips twitched with a suppressed smile.

McCoy's eyes flicked back up to the lazy blue sky again with a gentle expression falling over his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Jim finally asked casually.

"About how when I was a kid, My mom, she would take me out and we would ride on her horse Vortex, and we would have a picnic together," McCoy's face turned a bit red, "It was when I was REALLY little, like seven or eight. My dad was always gone to do work ."

Jim was very quiet, which made McCoy look over. A soft expression had come over the younger man's face and he sighed.

"When I was little, I lived alone with my mom. She was sad a lot, but always tried to do nice things for me. When she would take me to her friends, for a drink, they would always say I looked just like my dad, but I had her eyes. She would always just smile really sadly and change the subject." Jim's voice was soft, but not regretful.

McCoy felt a pang of sympathy raise inside him, but didn't voice it. Jim looked at him.

"I guess that's why she remarried my step-dad, its not that she loved him, but she wanted to try and move on." Jim frowned, "I really hate that stupid ***!"

"Is that why you left?" McCoy asked carefully, he got a nod from Jim which eased the awkwardness of the question. They had never really talked about Jim's reason for leaving Iowa.

"That and I decided that it was time to stop wallowing in my own misery." Jim's smile was genuine," I mean, C'mon! There's so much I could do with my life!"

"Yeah, like almost getting thrown up on by me in a shuttle!" McCoy snorted. Jim dropped his head against McCoy's shoulder with a sigh.  
"Oh Bones, even if ya throw up on me, the worst that could happen is I'll need a shower." he laughed.  
"Just remember that in a few days...kay?" McCoy replied not bothering to hide his grin. Jim frowned up at him.  
"Don't go getting ideas." He warned.


	16. Desperation

_Hey everyone!!!! Yep, the next installment in finally up!!!!_

_I am very happy to say that I enjoy messing with McCoy....a little...-evil grin-_

_This chapter is not for the weak of heart...or stomach, I got a little motion sick wirting it XDDD_

_enjoy!_

_Yuki-chan  
_

_**16. Desperation**_

McCoy swallowed hard as he clipped his harness on over his chest, a cold sweat had broken out on his neck and lower back as he looked around the tiny shuttle compartment. He felt his fingers tighten on the arm rests as soon as he put them there.

"....You okay?" Jim asked after clipping his own harness into place. He didn't really to get an answer, nor did he really need one.

"No..No I'm not...how could I possibly be okay when I'm strapped into my very own metal coffin?!" McCoy hissed so vehemently that Jim scowled.

"You're going to be fine, we went over this last time, didn't we?" Jim patted McCoy's shoulder , feeling the ridged muscles under his uniform.

"_We will now be lifting off, please remain in you're seat until we have landed. Thank you_" The soft, polite computer voice came over the comm system. McCoy bit off the comment he had almost made about how stupid such a calm voice was. However, he knew it was pointless, that and he was afraid if he did open his mouth, words wouldn't be the thing to come out.

Jim felt the whole craft buck under him as they rose up off the ground, he always got a thrill from taking off in a shuttle, but McCoy made a horrible little squeak noise. And closed his eyes.

When the craft accelerated forward, then up McCoy clawed out and grabbed Jim's hand in a death grip and shut his eyes tightly, his face drained of any color it had formally possessed.

"We're gonna be fine Bones, really, and just think, when we get there, we get to go and take some of the most wanted seminars in Star Fleet!" Jim's voice escalated with excitement.

McCoy nodded without opening his eyes. there was no excitement to be had in the bright blue orbs though, just irrational fear.

"And if you die of a heart attack...or a panic attack, or any other attack that could happen to someone so filled with phobias, then you won't get those credits." Jim said.

"Why would I need them if I'm dead?" McCoy chocked out hoarsely. Jim felt his heart pound as the craft broke the atmosphere, and he also was under the keen impression that if McCoy squeezed his hand any harder, it would explode.

"You'll need them so they can commemorate you at you funeral when you do finally implode from your fear of ABSOLUTELY everything! Like, twenty-first century medicine!" Jim shot back.

"Well Twenty-first century medicine was barbaric!!" McCoy retorted, he sounded happy though, for having a distraction, rather then angry from insults.

"That's just how it is sometimes though." Jim replied smugly.

"Is not!" McCoy said. The noise of the after burner died away, and the ship swung wide....and then, something made a horrible crunching noise from down below in the engine compartment, and all thirty passenger's stiffened.

"....what was that?" McCoy choked out in horror, his eyes had opened instantly when the noise had reached them.

"...I don't know, probably nothing bu-" The ship suddenly lurched , then dropped a good distances, then stopped altogether.

McCoy had gone from white to a pale green as soon as the ship had made the unruly maneuver and many of the other passengers were beginning to panic.

"_This is your Captain speaking, please remain calm, we have lost and ion replusor,_" The Captain's voice was female and calm, "_It will only make for a bumpy landing, so please stay seated, we will be reentering the atmosphere in two minutes._"

"Jim...." McCoy's voice was thick with panic

"We're fine Bones." Jim replied calmly, though his own insides had become a torrent of pure panic.

"...Well I'm not!!" McCoy gasped. Right about then, though, the ship dropped and went twisting back to the surface of the planet like a roller coaster. Without on ion stabling replusor, the turbulence could be felt like a raft in category 9 rapids.

The landing was indeed very bumpy, and they almost missed the landing pad all together, but they didn't kill any body, and the captain analogized for the bumpy ride.

".....you gonna be okay..." Jim asked as he and a pale green McCoy stepped off the pad.

The young doctor was shaking so badly that Jim was rather surprised he didn't just faint.

"I'll be fine...I-" he hiccuped, pitched forward, and threw up all over the pavement. Jim sighed.

"Well, at least it wasn't on me..."

"Shaddup.." McCoy groaned.


End file.
